


Hole in the World | by Sintari

by dark_blues20



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pining, Pre-Canon, Stanford Era (Supernatural), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_blues20/pseuds/dark_blues20
Summary: Первое Рождество Сэма в Стэнфорде. В Айдахо есть дело, которое Сэма вовсе не интересует, а в Пало-Альто небольшая облачность и пятьдесят градусов, что Дин совсем не проверял.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 4





	Hole in the World | by Sintari

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hole in the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19126867) by [Sintari (OriginalSintari)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginalSintari/pseuds/Sintari). 



_Одиночество никогда не кажется правильным. Иногда оно приятно, но правильно — никогда. — Чарльз Буковски_

Никто не заметил, что Сэм не возвращается домой на Рождество. Младшему Винчестеру только нужно было сказать соседу по комнате, что он отправится завтра, а потом скрываться всю пятницу после окончания занятий от уезжающих знакомых.  
Пока Сэм прячется, он включает для фона телевизор и подключается к системе, чтобы проверить оценки. Ещё ничего нет. Даже по статистике. Да ладно, доктор Левин, это же был простой тест.  
Сэм так обновил свой браузер, что секция под названием «Сверхъестественные Новости» сразу бросалась в глаза. Сегодня рассказывается о триумфальном возвращении мальчика-летучей мыши из своей пещеры вместе с размытой фотографией белого пушистого существа, забирающегося на гору Маттерхорн. И во Фрутленде, штат Айдахо, уже три младенца подряд родились с хвостами.  
Интересно.  
Но это больше не имеет к нему отношения. Сэм не нажимает на ссылку, а потом не нажимает ещё некоторое время.  
Ссылка выводит на один из старых надёжных источников отца — National Enquirer. Дата выпуска вчерашняя. Три младенца от трёх работающих на ферме матерей. Все родились в одном региональном медицинском центре. Ни одна из местных газет ещё не перешла на работу в режиме онлайн, но в Seattle Times был небольшой абзац о протестах фермеров насчёт использования новых пестицидов от местной корпорации, что, вероятно, всё и объясняет.  
Сэм знает Джона Винчестера. Знает, что даже ядовитые пестициды не остановят того от поиска потенциальной демонической активности. Сэм пытается представить, как брат и отец скрупулёзно допрашивают трёх напуганных матерей. Сэм всегда был единственным Винчестером, владеющим достаточно сносным испанским.  
Был — это больше не его жизнь.  
Судя по всему, в самом Фрутленде нет мотелей, но если верить адресу в телефонном справочнике, гостиница «Спрятанное Сокровище» — ближайшее место от эпицентра событий, где не будут доставать вопросами двух странных постояльцев.  
Сэм сразу представляет, как Дин бы попытался пошутить.  
«Спрятанное сокровище — это лобковые вши».  
А стал бы Дин шутить, когда младшего нет рядом?  
Сэм мог бы позвонить туда. Немного социальной инженерии и портье соединил бы его с их комнатой или передал сообщение Дину и только Дину.  
Но разве он не высказал всё брату во время их последнего разговора?  
Сэм открывает карту и узнаёт, что от Дина его отделяют шестьсот шестьдесят шесть миль. Если бы Сэм угнал машину, — он как раз видит симпатичную Мазда 323, припаркованную прямо у его окна, — то уже завтра в полдень мог быть вместе с Дином.  
А что потом?  
«Привет. Ты не забыл свою любимую фланелевую рубашку в Каспере. Я украл её, прежде чем сказал тебе о своём отъезде. По меньшей мере девять раз в день я поворачиваю голову, чтобы сказать тебе то, что ты посчитаешь интересным. И я всё ещё достаю огурцы из сэндвичей и оставляю их для тебя на краю тарелки».  
Пфф. С таким же успехом можно просто постучать в дверь и сказать: «Счастливого Рождества!» или «Надеюсь, ты не думаешь обо мне так же часто, как я о тебе».  
В конце концов, Сэм берёт телефон, но не звонит.

***

Во Фрутленде, штат Айдахо, идёт снег. Как будет «снег» по-испански? Не то чтобы Дин собирался снова общаться с синьорой Руиз после колоссального провала отца. А вот Сэмми бы разговорил её своим беглым испанским и дурацкими непослушными волосами. Да Руизы, вероятно, сами вручили бы младшему чёртового ребёнка. А они с отцом добились только того, что мужчина выгнал их с шаткого крыльца, размахивая ружьём и выкрикивая ругательства, одно из которых Дин бы однозначно перевёл как «пидоры».  
Другая женщина из трейлера Руизов была беременна. Сестра? Племянница? Дин не понял, даже если они и пытались сказать ему. Они выглядела нервной, бросая взгляды на ребенка и — по предположению Дина — хвост под его подгузником. Если только врачи не удалили его...  
Уж Сэм бы разобрался в этом дерьме.  
В Пало-Альто сейчас небольшая облачность и пятьдесят градусов. Не то чтобы Дин проверял. Винчестерам пришлось вернуться в свою гостиницу с неудачным названием «Спрятанное Сокровище». Когда они вчера заехали, Дин пошутил: «Спрятанное сокровище — это использованные презервативы под кроватью». Но отец его не слушал. Сэм бы, по крайней мере, притворился.  
Сэм. Дин знает, что от Пало-Альто его отделяют около семисот миль и двенадцать часов езды. Он всегда знал расстояние, отделяющее его от брата. Если только Сэм не уехал встречать Рождество с кем-нибудь из Стэнфорда. Дин переспал с достаточным количеством девчонок из колледжа, чтобы знать, что занятия к этому времени уже закончились. Сэм никогда быстро не заводил друзей, но раньше у него не было возможности целых четыре месяца тусить с такими же ботаниками. Может, Дин больше не знает Сэма. Может, он никогда не знал брата.  
К тому же, это больше не жизнь Сэма. Младший предельно ясно выразился по этому поводу.  
Дин мог бы поехать туда. В Пало-Альто. Оставил бы отца разбираться с этим делом. Местные в любом случае винят во всём пестициды. И следов серы в медицинском центре или в домах не было обнаружено.  
Но что ему сказать?  
«Привет, Сэмми. Почему бы тебе не поехать домой? Ты правда хочешь жить в солнечной Калифорнии с кучей горячих цыпочек и круглосуточным доступом в библиотеку, когда за тобой могут гоняться по заснеженному городишке, потому что ты пытался заглянуть в подгузник младенца?»  
Или выдать что-нибудь более сумасшедшее: «Ты был прав, а я — нет. Я думаю о том, что хочу сказать тебе по двадцать раз на дню. Чёрт, иногда я в любом случае хочу это сказать. Я только надеюсь, что ты не скучаешь по мне так же сильно, как я по тебе. Потому что я не знаю, как бы ты мог это вынести».  
В конце концов, Дин садится в машину, но не заводит её.


End file.
